


Halfway Till Bliss

by Billythesock



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billythesock/pseuds/Billythesock
Summary: Titled after an Atlas Plug's song.





	Halfway Till Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/gifts).



> Titled after an Atlas Plug's song.

Different tone, because I couldn't decide...


End file.
